1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the technical field of a liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display panel and device.
2. Description of Prior Art
A liquid crystal display device is widely utilized in human's life and work. A viewing angle, a brightness level, and a color directly affect display effect of the liquid crystal display device.
In order to increase the viewing angle of a liquid crystal display panel, a pixel structure design with eight display domains is usually utilized. Each of pixel units is divided into two subpixels (one is large, and the other is small). A first subpixel comprises four display domains, and a second subpixel comprises four display domains. The display domains are formed by patterning pixel electrodes of the two subpixels.
In conjunction with FIG. 3, a conventional liquid crystal display panel comprises an array substrate 10, a color filter substrate 20, a liquid crystal layer 30, a pixel electrode 22, and a common electrode 21. The liquid crystal layer 30 is positioned between the array substrate 10 and the color filter substrate 20. In conjunction with FIG. 1, the liquid crystal display panel comprises data lines 12, scan lines 11 and 11′, and a plurality of pixel units which are defined by the data lines and the scan lines. Each of the pixel units comprises a first subpixel and a second subpixel. The first subpixel comprises a first array substrate, the liquid crystal layer, and a first color filter substrate. The first array substrate comprises a first pixel electrode. The first pixel electrode is 101 shown in FIG. 1. The first color filter substrate is disposed corresponding to the first array substrate and comprises a first common electrode. The first common electrode is 201 shown in FIG. 2.
The second subpixel comprises a second array substrate, the liquid crystal layer, and a second color filter substrate. The second array substrate comprises a second pixel electrode. The second pixel electrode is 102 shown in FIG. 1. The second color filter substrate is disposed corresponding to the second array substrate and comprises a second common electrode. The common electrode is 202 shown in FIG. 2.
However, when the display domains which are formed as mentioned above display in a double-sided manner, viewing angles are different and thus display effect is affected. Furthermore, each of the subpixels is driven by a thin film transistor. Since each of the pixel units is divided asymmetrically, that is, the area of the first subpixel is larger than the area of the second subpixel, the problem of color shift easily occurs. Moreover, the first subpixel and the second subpixel are respectively driven by a thin film transistor. In order to solve the problem of color shift, a charger-sharing thin film transistor and a sharing capacitor are disposed on the second subpixel. The charger-sharing thin film transistor and the sharing capacitor block light, and thus an aperture ratio is decreased. Furthermore, the charger-sharing thin film transistor and the sharing capacitor are required to be manufactured, and the manufacturing cost is increased.
Consequently, there is a need to provide a liquid crystal display panel and device for solving the above-mentioned problems in the prior art.